Baby BreakUps
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: I Haven't Finished It Yet, So It's A Bit Of A Cliff-Hanger But Long Story Short, Meowth Finds Out Jessie And James Are In Love And Thinks That If They're In Love They Won't Want Him aRound Anymore, So He Sets Out On An Important Mission, To Break Them Up!


I got this idea when I found out that my sister was a Rocketshipper! The only pokemon I own is the snow-pikachu I built in my garden! XD

Team rocket were sitting in their usual shed

Meowth: 'I'm bored!'

Jessie: '*reading a magazine* good for you!'

Meowth: '*looks at James* jimmy I'm bored!'

James: 'well, why don't you play with something? I think there's a ball in the cupboard,'

Meowth: '*goes to look for ball*'

Jessie: 'yeesh he's clingy, I wish he could take care of himself for once!'

James: 'well, with every thunderbolt his hp goes down, it won't be long before we get some alone time and besides, there's always night time, nothing wakes that cat up!'

Jessie: 'I guess…'

James: 'Y'know, we will eventually have to tell him!'

POOF

Suddenly the cupboard was filled with smoke and when it cleared an egg rolled out on to the floor, cracked open and a Meowth kitten fell out face first

Jessie: 'what the?'

James: ''sigh' he must've found that orb thingy from the other fanfic with Mario!'

Jessie: 'you kept that?!'

James: 'I thought it might come in handy! *gets an idea* say, this could be the perfect time to tell him!'

Jessie: 'what do you mean?'

James: 'well, he can't talk, he can't fight back and it'll take a few days for this whole baby thing to wear off, so I say now we tell him!'

Jessie: 'well, I guess so,'

James picked Meowth up (who was now so small he fit in James's hands) and he stared blankly at them

James: 'Meowth, I know we should've told you this sooner, but, well, jess and I are in love!'

Meowth: '8('

Jessie: 'now listen ya little furball, if you tell anyone, I'll blast you off so far you'll loose all nine lives faster than you can say 'I'm blasting off again!''

Meowth: 'gulp'

James: 'jess, don't scare him, he's only a baby and we'll have to take care of him until this thing wears off!'

Jessie: 'oh, just put him in a cot and let's go!'

James: 'you can't just put him in a cot and leave him there!'

Jessie: 'why not? He'll probably just go to sleep anyway!'

James: 'hmm, I suppose, but what if he doesn't?'

Jessie: 'oh, I don't think we'll have to worry about that!'

Jessie pointed to James's arms where Meowth had already fallen asleep. Happy enough with that, James put him in a random cot they had and they went into the back room. After they closed the door, Meowth opened one eye to make sure they were gone and when he was sure they were, he got up and started pacing up and down the cot while mumbling to himself

Meowth: 'how could dey do dis ta me? Why wouldn't dey tewl me? An I know what's gonna happen now, dere gonna get rid o me, once dere in wuv dey won't need me or want me an I'll be out in da cold again! Nu-uh! It's not goin down wike dat! For da good of awl team rocket, I Meowth wiwl break dem up! … but, how do I do dat? Hmm, I know! I just gotta come between em! 'ahem' WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!'

After a few seconds of yelling, James came in and picked Meowth up

James: 'alright Meowth, what's wrong?'

Meowth: 'Meowth!'

Meowth snuggled into James and Jessie came out to see what was wrong

Jessie: 'what's wrong with him?'

Meowth: 'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!'

As soon as he saw Jessie, Meowth put his plan into action and started to cry again

James: 'Meowth, what's wrong now?!'

Jessie: 'huh?'

James: 'I don't get it, he was fine a minute ago!'

Jessie: 'hmm, I think I have a pacifier back in there! *points back to room* I'll go get it!'

Jessie left to find a dummy and Meowth calmed down and hugged James again

James: 'what the?!'

Jessie: 'found it!'

Jessie came back in waving the dummy and Meowth started bawling his big blue eyes out again

James: 'uh, jess? I think Meowth's scared of you!'

Jessie: 'huh?'

James: 'well, every time you're here he starts crying and when you're not here he's fine!'

Jessie: ''sigh' , I guess that means still no alone time!'

James: 'not necessarily, is that a pacifier?'

Jessie: 'yeah,'

James: 'well, don't you know? Put a pacifier in a baby's mouth and they'll be out like a log in no time!'

Meowth: 'gulp'

Jessie: 'well, let's give it a try!'

Jessie went to stuff the dummy in his mouth but Meowth moved his head and dodged

Jessie: 'hey! Quit moving!'

Jessie kept trying to stuff the pacifier in Meowth's mouth but he kept dodging until finally she pushed the binkie in his mouth and they watched his eyelids drop as they set him back in the cot and went into the back room again. An hour and a half later, Meowth opened his eyes and pulled the dummy out of his mouth angrily

Meowth: 'Grrrrrrr, figures Jimmy'd puwl da binkie twick on me! Wewl he asked for it, no more mister nice kitty! Hmm,'

Meowth looked around from his cot and noticed a glass of orange juice on the counter

Meowth: 'hmm, I'm gonna wegret dis waiter but it just might work!'

Meowth reached up, grabbed the glass and started pouring it all over the cot. Once the glass was empty he replaced it on the counter and started yelling again

James: 'ugh, what is it this time Meowth?'

Jessie: 'oh, what's wrong now?!'

James: '*noticing the yellow stuff* oh Meowth! I thought we took care of this problem in the first series!'

Meowth: 'B('

James picked Meowth up, handed him to Jessie and started to clean the cot

Jessie: 'what do we do with him?'

James: ''sigh' you wipe up this last bit, I'll take care of him!'

Jessie finished up the cleaning while James opened the door, set Meowth on the porch and bent down

James: 'sorry buddy, but if you've gotta go, it's better if you do it out here!'

James turned around and closed the door on Meowth who was now sick of this

Meowth: 'oh! Dat's it! So dey'd radder have each udder inside dan me! Fine den! Who needs em?!'

James: '*opening door* Meowth!'

Meowth: '*running* aww, I knew ya couldn't weave me buddy, I knew ya stiwl wiked me!'

Meowth ran over and James picked him up and brought him inside, which he soon regretted

Meowth: '*in a diaper* dis is soooooo not cool!'

James: 'well, that should keep that from happening again!'

Jessie: 'ha! And it'll make great blackmail for when he's back to normal!'

Jess and James put Meowth outside again (just in case) and went back into the back room

Meowth: '*other pokemon laughing at him in a diaper* dis is humiwiating! Grrrrrrr, time ta puwl out da big guns!'

Meowth ripped up the diaper and ran over to a big pile of mud. He rolled around in the mud until he was completely covered, he then looked around for a way in and spotted an open window. The little brown cat leapt up to the window, crawled inside the house and started running around and putting mud everywhere. Once he was satisfied that the place was well covered, he sat down in front of jess and James's door, scratched at it a little and looked up innocently

Jessie: '*opening door* what the?! How did you get back in?!'

James: 'what is it?'

Meowth: 'meow!'

James: '8('

Jessie: 'oh man! The place is covered in mud! And so's he!'

James: ''sigh' man Meowth, you're more trouble than you're worth!'

Meowth: ''sniff' *tearing up*

James: '*picking up the mud-covered kitten* aww, calm down pal, I didn't mean it! C'mon, calm down!'

Meowth: ''sniff' meow!'

Jessie set to cleaning the rest of the room while James filled a basin with hot water and soap and managed to push Meowth in and started to scrub him

Meowth: 'me-owth! Dis is pokemon cwuelty!'

James: 'I know you're gonna hate me for this later Meowth, but you can't just play in mud and then mess the whole place up and expect to get away with it!'

After James had scrubbed Meowth back to his original colours and Jessie had the room looking tidy again, they decided to try something crazy

James: 'please! Please take him so we can be alone for one hour?!'

Ash: 'uh, why do you two want to be alone? And why is Meowth a baby? And why …'

Misty: 'okay! *grabs baby Meowth who she finds insanely adorable*'

J 'n' J: 'thanks! *run off back to the shed*'

Misty: 'yay! Now I have a baby to take care of! I've missed having something to take care of since Togepi started managing that car rental business!'

Pikachu: 'well, well, well. Looks like you're at the mercy of the 'gift for the boss' now huh diaper boy?'

Meowth: 'shut up! I gotta get outta here! Jess 'n' James are in wuv an I gotta bweak em up for da good of team wocket!'

Pikachu: '… uh, I think the baby needs a nap … or possibly a psychotherapist!'

Misty: 'okay, nap time!'

Meowth: ''gulp' aww, c'mon! I alweady been asleep once in dis 'fic, why doesn't da witer wike me when I'm awake?!'

Ash: 'how are we supposed to get him to sleep?'

Pikachu: 'well, I could just talk for about 3 minutes, that usually does the trick!'

Ash: '…..zzzzzzzzz…'

Pikachu: 'see!'

Misty: 'nu-uh! It's my turn to take care of Meowth and I have a better idea!'

Misty sat down, lay a blanket out on the grass in front of her and started rocking Meowth back and forth

Misty: 'rock-a-bye Meowthy, in the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the branch breaks the cradle will fall, and down comes Meowthy, cradle and all!'

Meowth: 'B('

Misty: 'hmm, that always worked for Togepi!'

Pikachu: 'you're going about this all wrong! Let me try!'

Misty handed Meowth to pikachu and she started rocking him instead

Pikachu: 'now, once upon a time, there was a brave pokemon called Meowth! And an evil wizard called ash!'

Ash: 'hey! Why do I have to be the evil wizard?! Make her the evil wizard!'

Pikachu: 'ash, shut up! One day the evil wizard tried to defeat the brave Meowth by scaring him with a big mean Growlithe, but the brave Meowth scared the big mean Growlithe off and everyone lived happily ever after!'

Meowth: 'do you guys tink I'm stupid or sometin?'

Misty: 'what did he say?'

Pikachu: 'uh, he says he's sleepier but not quite tired yet!'

Ash: 'you two are going about this all wrong! Let me try!'

Pikachu reluctantly handed Meowth over and ash began to rock him

Ash: 'hush little scratch-cat, don't say a word, Giovanni's gonna get you a Pidgey bird, and if that Pidgey flies away, Giovanni's gonna scratch your ears all day!'

Meowth: ''snore' meow… 'snore' meow… 'snore' meow…'

Misty: 'no way!'

Pikachu: 'how come he fell asleep for you?!'

Ash: '*puts Meowth down on blanket* simple, my song involved him getting a bird to play with and then getting his ears scratched, your stories involved falling out of trees and scaring off Growlithes!'

Pikachu: 'well, at least he's asleep now!'

Misty: '*wanting to be as close to cute things as possible* I'll sit here next to him to make sure he's okay!'

Misty sat down beside the snoring kitten and when she was sure no one was looking, she picked him up and set him on her lap, hoping he would hug her like last time, but instead he just lay curled up and had weirdo dreams about snow and Journey ( I don't know). An hour or two later, misty was sick of hearing him snore if he wasn't going to be cute and hug her, so she decided to wake him up

Misty: '*shaking his shoulder* Meowth? Meowth! Wake up!'

Meowth: '…mmm, don't stop believin!…'

Misty: 'Meowth, wake up!'

Meowth: '… born an waised in south Detroit …'

Misty: 'Meowth! Wake up!'

Meowth: '*wakes up* IT'S A CHWISTMAS MIRACLE!!! …'

Everyone else: '…'

Meowth: '…'

Pikachu: '…so, what do we do now?'

Ash: 'I guess we're supposed to feed him?'

Misty: '*rummaging through bag* I've got this one covered! *pulls out bottle of milk* I'll feed him!'

Meowth: 'but I'm not…'

Misty shoved the bottle in Meowth's mouth and started cradling him, which at first he was planning on scratching her like crazy for, but milk is milk and cats do love it!

Pikachu: 'what do you do after you feed him?'

Ash: 'well, he's already wearing a diaper and that takes care of that!'

Meowth: '*still drinking* B('

Pikachu: 'well, I guess he's gonna be bored?'

Ash: 'how are we gonna help that?'

Pikachu: 'uh, hello? We're cartoons! We live for eliminating boredom! *starts juggling balls of fire while riding a unicycle*'

Misty: '…uh, why don't we just get him another pokemon to play with?'

Pikachu: '*balls of fire go out and she falls off unicycle* 'sigh' fine, do things the EASY way!'

Misty asked ash to go out and find another pokemon for Meowth to play with, ash asked why him and misty went on a huge rant about how she always does all the work and he's supposed to be the pokemon master aka mister 'gotta catch em all', which scared ash off

Misty: '*finishing her rant and noticing ash running away* … and bring back a pokemon for Meowth to play with!!!'

Pikachu: 'sigh'

Meowth: '*finishing bottle of milk* can I take dis diaper off now? It's kinda humiwiating!'

Pikachu: 'that depends, have you gone already or are you gonna go later?'

Meowth: '… later?'

Pikachu: '… then no!'

Meowth: 'sigh'

Ash: '*coming back* okay! I found another pokemon for Meowth to play with! *holds up girl Meowth*'

Meowth: '*big hearts in eyes* me-owth!'

Misty: 'hang on, is that Meowsy?'

Ash: 'nope, I left her with that stupid Persian, this one was in a forest!'

Ash put the girl Meowth down and Meowth, uh, hang on, how about we name her to make life easier?

Ash: 'oh yeah, I almost forgot, her name is Sabrina!'

Meowth: 'Sabwina!'

Sabrina: 'Meow!'

Okay, that's better, now like I was saying, Sabrina padded over to Meowth and he went red and purred up against her

Ash: 'what's with him?'

Misty: 'aww! It's kitty love! …again!'

Pikachu: 'man, he falls in love so many times this might as well be the 'Meowth's love life show'!'

Misty: 'pikachu, didn't _you_ fall in love with Meowth?'

Pikachu: '…shut up!'

Meowth: '… wow, you're pwetty!'

Sabrina: 'uh, thanks!'

Pikachu: 'what's the matter?'

Sabrina: 'I don't know, isn't he a little young for me?'

Meowth: '*heart broken* 'sigh''

Meowth ran off crying and Sabrina disappeared off somewhere

Pikachu: 'hey Meowth, where are you going?'

Misty: '*runs after him* wait Meowth, we need you for the show, come back!'

Ash: '*runs after misty* wait misty, we need you for the show, come back!'

Pikachu: '… what? I'm not gonna stand here and lie!'

Pikachu got bored and ran after ash, misty and Meowth, only to find ash standing back while misty talked to Meowth

Meowth: 'sigh'

Misty: 'c'mon Meowth, don't feel bad, there are plenty more Meowths out there! Now c'mon, let's go back and entertain you some more!'

Meowth: 'Meowth, me-me Meowth! Meow! (nu-uh, I wanna be alone some more and I don't want you guys to entertain me!)'

Misty: '*not understanding a word Meowth said* that's the spirit! Now c'mon *picks Meowth up* let's go find something to play!'

Meowth: 'MEOWTH!!! ( NOOOOOO!!!)'

Ash: 'I think he likes you!'

Pikachu: '*sweatdrop*'

Misty brought Meowth back to wherever they were before, set him down on the blanket and started pulling faces at him

Misty: 'look at the funny face! Look at the funny face!'

Meowth: 'B( dis is insuwting!'

Misty: 'man, this cat isn't easy to please!'

Pikachu: 'let me try!'

Pikachu sat down beside Meowth and started doing pokemon impressions

Pikachu: 'look! Loudred! *pulls Loudred face* Wobbuffet! *pulls Wobbuffet face* Mudkip! *pulls Mudkip face*'

Meowth: 'B('

Pikachu: '… *pulls sad, giving-up face*'

Ash: 'let me try! *pulls out misty's mallet and whacks pikachu*'

Meowth: 'hahahahahaha!'

Misty: 'what the?!'

Pikachu: 'how do you know what he's going to like?'

Ash: 'well, two things, first of all, he's a kid now, kids love violence!'

Pikachu: 'what's the second thing?'

Ash: 'I've always wanted to do that!'

Pikachu: 'B('

Misty: '*hoping for another hug* I think it's naptime again!'

Pikachu: 'misty, give it up! Meowth doesn't like you!'

Misty: 'oh yeah? 'ahem' *puts on really girly voice* Meowth?'

Meowth: 'Meowth? (huh?)'

Misty: 'come here Meowthy!'

Meowth: 'Meowth! (okay!)'

Meowth ran over to misty and purred against her while ash got confused and brought out his pokedex

Dexter: 'baby Pokemon are highly attracted to females and female voices, the reason for this is unknown'

Ash: 'hmm, girly voices huh? Maybe that's why he likes James!'

WHACK

*random object falls out of sky and hits ash*

Ash: 'ouch!'

Me: '*from the sky* that's for saying bad things about James!!!'

Pikachu: '… I don't wanna be in this story anymore!'

Meowth: '*totally in love with misty* Meowth! ( Meowth!)'

Pikachu: 'well that was a waste of subtitles!'

Misty: 'see pikachu, I told ya Meowth liked me!'

Pikachu: oh yeah, well I bet he'll like me better! *puts on girlier voice* Meowthy! C'mere Meowthy!'

Meowth: 'Meowth? (huh?)'

Pikachu: 'c'mon, I'm right here!'

Meowth: 'Meowth! (o-okay!)'

Meowth ran over, almost tackled pikachu and started rubbing up against her instead

Ash: '*recovering from random unknown object to the head* oh! I wanna try! I wanna try! *putting on girliest voice ever known to man, woman or inanimate object* me-owth!'

Meowth: 'Meowth? (huh?)'

Ash: 'show em how much you like me Meowth!'

Meowth: 'Meowth! (okay then!)'

Meowth ran over, tackled ash to the ground and licked him again and again

Ash: '*in normal, not just as girly voice* yuck! Meowth, knock it off!'

Meowth: 'Meowth? (what da?)'

Meowth saw that he was licking ash, immediately jumped down off him and started trying to wipe ash off his tongue

Meowth: 'Meowth! (yuck! Bleugh!)'

Pikachu: 'snigger'

Ash: 'now that's cattitude!'

Meowth: 'dat was disgusting!'

Ash: 'hey, I know! How about you play with this ball? It should keep you busy!'

Ash threw a ball at Meowth and as soon as he touched it, there was another puff of smoke and Meowth got even smaller

Meowth: 'Meowth?'

Ash: 'whoops! I guess that was the orb thingy from the other 'fic!'

Misty: 'how the heck did you get that?!'

Ash: 'I stole it from James when he wasn't looking!'

Meowth: 'Meowth!'

Meowth suddenly remembered that he had to go break up Jessie and James so he started crawling as fast as he could back towards their shed

Misty: '…huh, hey! Meowth, where are you going?!'

Meowth: 'me-owth! Meowth, meow meow! (I gotta go bweak em up!)'

Pikachu: 'he wants to go break Jessie and James up!'

Misty: '*picking Meowth up* Meowth, Jessie and James aren't together, don't worry!'

Meowth: '*arms folded* me-owth?! (wanna bet?)'

Pikachu: 'he says he's certain that they're together and need to be broken up!'

Ash: 'even if they are together, why do they need breaking up?'

Misty: '*fire in eyes and practically strangling Meowth without noticing* BECAUSE WE'RE THE POKEMON COUPLE!!! NOBODY STEALS OUR THING!!!'

Ash: '8( … well, no one's gonna argue with that!'

Pikachu: 'uh, I beg to differ! I think me and Meowth could be the ultimate poke-couple!'

Misty: 'WHAT?!'

Ash: ''gulp' I stand corrected!'

Pikachu: 'think about it, everyone knows you two are in love!'

Ash: '… I didn't!'

Pikachu: 'but with us it's like you're never sure! It's a forbidden love and they're the best!'

Misty: 'oh, you wanna piece a this rat?!'

Meowth: '*still being strangled* Meowth! Meowth! (twust me pikachu, you DON'T wanna piece a dis!)'

Pikachu: 'look, if you're gonna fight me, then at least let him go!'

Misty: 'huh? *looks down and notices almost suffocated Meowth* oh, sorry! *puts him down*'

Meowth: ''gasp' 'gasp' *runs off to break up Jessie and James*'

Misty: 'hey! Meowth, come back!'

Ash: 'trust me, once this battle gets underway, he won't be coming back!'

*ultimate battle between misty and pikachu starts*

Meowth crawled over to the shed and managed to pull himself in through the window that neither of them seemed to have the sense to close

Meowth: 'okay, I'm in! now ta bweak dose two up an act innocent!'

Meowth was slowly crawling towards the door when something landed and knocked him backwards, he pulled himself up and looked back to find pikachu standing in front of the door

Meowth: 'pikachu?! What're you doin here?'

Pikachu: 'sorry Meowth, but I can't let you break them up! If they stay together, there's a slight chance they could become the ultimate poke-couple and that'll drive misty up the wall!'

Meowth: 'hey, dat weminds me, how'd your battle end?'

Pikachu: 'well…'

Back with the twerps,

Misty: '*beaten to a bloody pulp* ……………'

Ash: 'I told you it was a bad idea!'

Shed,

Pikachu: 'well Meowth, how's it gonna be? We can do this the easy way where you just turn your little tan tail around, or we can do this the hard way! *cheeks start sparking*'

Meowth: 'you don't scare me pikachu! I'd wadder battle you and lose den just walk away!'

Pikachu: 'fine! Let's do this!'

Meowth: 'wait! I tink you an I both know, dat if we battle in here, dey'll hear it, come out here and dat'll bweak em up! So I say we take dis battle outside! *opens door*'

Pikachu: 'hmm, okay! *walks out door* Y'know Meowth, you're not as dumb as you look!'

Meowth: '*slams door* haha! But you sure are!'

Pikachu: 'hey! *banging on door* lemme in ya little flea ball!'

Meowth: 'ha! Not a chance! An I have one flea!'

Pikachu: 'oh! You're gonna get it now fur face!'

Pikachu climbed in through the same window and started an awesome matrix-style battle with Meowth, which ended up breaking a whole mess of stuff in the shed, but Jessie and James must be deaf or something because they didn't hear any of it. Eventually the fight ended up outside and they somehow made their way back to ash and misty

Pikachu: ''pant' 'pant' you-you're goin down, fl-fluff ball! 'pant''

Meowth: ''pant' 'pant' wet's finish dis! 'pant''

Misty: 'oh no! this is it! The final battle!'

Ash: 'I wonder who'll win?'

Misty: 'my bet's on Pikachu!'

Meowth: 'hey!'

Misty: '*pointing at ash* it was him!'

Ash: 'hey!'

Pikachu: 'are we gonna do this or what?!'

Meowth and Pikachu stared each other down without moving until ash yelled go, when they both fell over with those spiral things in their eyes

Misty: 'huh?'

Ash: 'they're fainted!'

Misty: 'guess that ends the epic final battle!'

Ash picked up and revived Pikachu and misty did the same for Meowth

Misty: 'oh, are you okay Meowth?'

Pikachu: 'hey, what about me?'

Misty: 'well, Meowth's younger than you and you could've hurt him before'

Meowth: 'aww relax, I'll be fine! I just … *leans on back paw*

CRACK

Meowth: 'O.O…YEEEEEEEE-OUUUUCCCCHHHH!!!'

Pikachu: '*holding ears* …I can't feel my hearing!'

Ash: 'what?'

Misty: 'what's wrong?!'

Meowth: 'ā , anata wa watashi jōdan cha!!!'

Pikachu: 'what the?!'

Meowth: 'sorry, I was up all night listenin ta Japanese on tape!'

Ash: '*yelling* MAYBE WE SHOULD GO TO A POKEMON CENTRE!!!'

So, misty brought Meowth, Pikachu and ash to the nearest Pokemon centre to have their leg and ears checked out

Misty: 'so, how is everyone?'

Joy: 'well, these two have gone temporarily deaf and I don't know what you did to this Meowth, but he's broken his leg'

Meowth: a broken leg huh? No pwoblem! I can take it! I'll just … *leans on leg again*

CRACK

Meowth: …YE-OUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCHHHH!!!

Meowth fell back in the bed again and grabbed his sore paw

Joy: now Meowth! You have to stay off that leg for at least three days! It needs time to heal!

Misty: three days?! But we're supposed to give Meowth back to Jessie and James in four hours!

Pikachu: WHAT?

Misty: I said we have to give Meowth back in four hours!!

Ash: WHAT?!

Misty: I SAID…

Pikachu: WHAT?!!

Misty: B( NEVERMIND!!!

Ash and Pikachu: OH! OKAY!

Misty: oh yeah, you can hear that!

Ash: WHAT?

Misty: 'sigh'

Meowth: isn't dere any way dat ya can fix me weal fast so I can get back ta bweakin em up?

Joy: well, if you want to be fixed…

Meowth: WAA! I changed my mind! I don't wanna be fixed!!!

…well, it isn't finished yet, but I couldn't wait to put it online so, I'll keep working on it and update when it's finished! XD


End file.
